So Special
by Vee017
Summary: Anakin attempts to find out what everyone goes gaga over his Master for and makes some discoveries on his own. ObiAni SLASH. Chapter 6!
1. Chapter 1

Title: So Special  
Author: Vee017  
Disclaimer: Not mine, it's all George's.  
Spoilers: None.  
Setting: Pre-AOTC. Anakin is about 18.  
Rating: M  
Summary: Anakin attempts to find out what everyone goes gaga over his Master for and makes some discoveries on his own. ObiAni slash 

"You have no idea how _pleased_ we are at having two of the Jedi's most _gorgeous_ men visit our lovely planet."

Anakin rolled his eyes. Yes, sure the _two_ of them, that's right. So why then was Prime Minister Shk'sa Mekrain, focussing solely on _Obi-Wan_. If her arms tightened around his arm anymore, he was certain that it was going to come right off. The woman had latched herself onto his Master the second they had come off transport and had been blathering on non-stop.

That was three days ago.

He glowered as Shk'sa's arm starting stroking Obi-Wan's back. Anakin was standing right there! But no, everywhere they went, no one noticed him at all no matter what they said; it was always Obi-Wan who got the attention, who was fawned over.

Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan.

What was so special about Obi-Wan?

Stupid women.

Anakin bet Padme hadn't draped herself all over him when they had first met. Every politician should act like her. Brave, caring, independent, and hands not wandering down towards Obi-Wan's...Anakin's heart lurched.

"Thank you for the tour Madam Prime Minister, it was a lovely reprieve from negotiations but now my apprentice and I need our rest if we are to continue tomorrow." Obi-Wan had managed to twist himself out of her grasp before her hand hit its mark.

"Of course Master Kenobi, you and the boy get your 'rest'," Shk'sa winked and looked over to Anakin, giving him the once over and took her leave.

Jedi misconceptions. It wasn't the first time they had gotten it, nor other Master/Padawan teams at that. Some people just thought that a sexual relationship went along with the word 'Master', though Anakin would be lying if he said he hadn't ever entertained the thought because really, what Padawan hadn't had the occasional naughty thought about their Master? It didn't mean anything. Testosterone did strange things to a boy. Master Windu had even been heard saying that it turned them all into animals.

Maybe that's why he wished that just for once, _he_ had someone permanently attached to his arm instead of his Master's. It wasn't fair.

"Mind your thoughts Anakin, I can hear you from here."

"Then stop listening!" Anakin crossed his arms. He knew he was pouting but just didn't care. He didn't need a lecture on shielding right now.

"Well I'm glad you like all the attention because I-" Obi-Wan left himself fall face first onto the bed, "-do not."

Anakin stared at him.

"Master?"

"You couldn't have done anything to keep that horrid woman away from me?"

A small smile tugged at Anakin's lips as Obi-Wan's words processed in his brain. And here all this time...

"I thought you were enjoying it Master."

"I was being polite as is befitting a Jedi, we're Republic Ambassadors here Anakin."

"So that includes being molested by political leaders then?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Anakin smiled and started changing, earlier jealousies forgotten as he climbed into his side of the sole bed in the room. Obi-Wan took longer to fight his way out of his clothing and fell asleep rather quickly once he was settled. Anakin on the other hand tossed every which way to find a comfortable position, he finally ended up on his side facing Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan.

Hnm.

...even if he didn't want the attention it always had a way of finding him...

Anakin sighed. It was probably inevitable that the thought would return to him so quickly.

It was always Obi-Wan.

But why?

He blinked and looked at Obi-Wan's sleeping form.

Anakin shifted closer. A slight elbow movement here, a shift in hip here. Silently and carefully creeping closer to Obi-Wan on the bed until he soon found himself face to face with his Master so he could study him.

As Anakin watched and watched some more, he kept looking for what all the women tended to find so attractive and he had to admit that they were right. There was something.

It wasn't the first time Anakin had admitted it to himself either. When he had been thirteen and sleeping with Obi-Wan after a particularly rough nigh, he'd been unable to fall back asleep. He had spent most of the night watching Obi-Wan and had come to the conclusion that his Master was kind of pretty.

And now here he was five years later coming to the same conclusion, thinking as he watched.

He had always liked Obi-Wan's hair. When it had grown out from his Padawan cut, its reddish auburn colour stood out all the more. On bright, sunlit days the light would make it shine like crimson gold. The light also made his eyes shine. How anyone could have such blue eyes, Anakin didn't know. Just that they shifted from blue to green throughout the day. The Lakes on Naboo did the same thing.

After the Trade Federation had been defeated and Qui-Gon's death still fresh, some of Padme's handmaidens had been nice enough to take him around and let Obi-Wan spend some time alone to prepare for the Council Masters arrival as well as his own mourning.

The lakes were beautiful and Anakin had forgotten everything for a moment. The clear reflections of the glassy surface rippled with such colour. Everything was so different from Tatooine.

The night before the Victory Celebration, Obi-Wan had been fashioning him his very first Padawan braid. That was also the first time Anakin had gotten a real good look at him, other than the fleeting peeks that he had been doing before. He had been so young. and even if he wasn't sure of Anakin back then, his hands had been gentle when cutting his hair and doing his braid. And even after that. Whenever Anakin had fallen or had some minor scrape, Obi-Wan would always clean it up for him and bandage the wound. It seemed that they had the same reservations about the Healer's Ward, so if the wound wasn't anything they couldn't take care of themselves, Obi-Wan did it for him.  
Anakin liked his hands. They were always warm, calloused but strangely soft.

And his nose was cute too.

Anakin smiled and gently tried to blow a piece of hair from Obi-Wan's forehead. The Jedi shifted in his sleep and his lips parted slightly. Anakin's gaze drifted down at them. His Master had thin lips, half hidden by beard; they usually held a small smile for him, yet he was convinced that someday he'd make Obi-Wan give him a full smile. He'd make him happy. And proud.

Anakin's brow furrowed as he stared at Obi-Wan's lips and then back up to make sure he was really asleep. His heart started beating a bit faster as he wondered.

What would it feel like to kiss Obi-Wan? To feel his beard against his own lips.

Anakin leaned closer, prompted by this new thought. He glanced up at Obi-Wan every so often and checked their bond to make sure he wasn't waking up. He would never get to do this if he were awake. Closing the remaining distance between then, Anakin gently brushed Obi-Wan's lips with his own before deepening it a bit more.

It was...different. The light scratching of his beard felt oddly pleasant against Anakin's own bare face and it ticked at the edges of his lips just right. Obi-Wan's lips, soft and a bit dry, felt nice and pliant against his own. He couldn't help but wonder what they'd feel like if Obi-Wan were awake.

Anakin shook himself.

He'd already buried such thoughts, why'd they have to bubble anew whenever someone who wasn't him draped themselves all over Obi-Wan. Where he should rightfully be.

Damn.

Anakin rolled over onto his back and berated himself.

He was acting just like everyone else now.

Stupid Obi-Wan.

>>>  
A/N: I tried posting this here yesterday but was acting up and wouldn't let me. The only reason it's being posted this soon is because I'm being review greedy, so more treats for you all:) This is also going to be a chapter story of maybe about 4 chapters in total.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: So Special  
Author: Vee017 Disclaimer: Not mine, it's all George's.  
Spoilers: None.  
Setting: Pre-AOTC. Anakin is about 18.  
**_Rating: NC-17 for sex. Reader discretion is advised!_  
**Summary: Anakin attempts to find out what everyone goes gaga over his Master for and makes some discoveries on his own. ObiAni slash

Chapter 2

He was tired.

Drained.

Lethargic.

Completely dead to Coruscant after all the extra training Obi-Wan had decided to put him through, and it wasn't fair.

Katas till he dropped, laps until he collapsed, and if he didn't know better he would think that Obi-Wan was trying to kill him through exhaustion. Though no one could prove murder if Anakin just one day dropped dead from too much intensive exercise. It would be passed off as Skywalker trying show off yet again with how much he's able to do.

But if murder was they key, his Master could probably just very well stab him in front of the entire Jedi Council and it would be excused and labelled an "accident".

Perfect Obi-Wan.

That's what got him into his punishments anyway.

And it wasn't his fault! For how was he to know that scowling (albeit in jealousy and anger) when that woman had grabbed Obi-Wan's ass (he probably had nail marks) was a sign of intergalactic hostility that had nearly gotten him killed?

The only thing that had saved him was by the grace of Obi-Wan and his ever calm negotiations.

The lecture he had gotten on their trip back home however, was less than calm.

And thus his punishments. The other, Obi-Wan felt that he needed galactic sensitivity training if he couldn't be bothered to read the mission briefings. Because then he would have known that scowling was "bad".

Stupid Obi-Wan.

If he hadn't gotten himself molested in the first place none of this would have been happening.

Grumbling about injustices, Anakin somehow managed to tug most of his clothes off before falling unceremoniously into his bed.

He was so tired.

Closing his eyes, he started drifting off when he thought he heard the door to his room slide open.

"Anakin?"

"M'sleepin."

The bed dipped as Obi-Wan sat down. Anakin smiled into his pillow as a warm hand ran across his back and fingers traced his spine.

He loved those hands on his skin. It wasn't often it happened in such long moments. A pat on the back here, a hand on his shoulder there; he also tended to be quite clothed when that happened. He treasured these moments.

"You know I'm not particularly fond of these punishments aren't you?"

"Then don't punish me. 'Sides wasn't that bad..."

"You nearly caused an interplanetary incident."

"No differnt then you and that Hoi Broth..."

Obi-Wan tightened his grip on Anakin shoulder as the boy gave his pillow a cheeky smile. He was about to retort about Obi-Wan's grip when he felt a pair of lips touch the back of his neck.

"Master?" Anakin questioned, rolling over onto his back to face Obi-Wan.

"I could feel your jealousy on the planet Padawan. And I think you do need that shielding lecture."

Anakin looked away as the colour started rising to his cheeks.

"You could have kept her off me."

That peaked his interest. "How?"

Anakin jumped in shock as Obi-Wan pressed their lips together. The sensation that was his lips and beard caused tremors to run down Anakin's spine as he remembered his one stolen kiss only to be replaced by this. Obi-Wan moaned and gently trailed his tongue along his Padawan's plump bottom lip.

Anakin opened his mouth curiously and gave in to the deepening kiss, dragging his hand up over Obi-Wan's bare shoulders to tangle them into his soft hair.

Sometime during the next few seconds that followed, blankets were pushed aside and clothes removed.

"My beauitful Padawan..." Obi-Wan murmered into Anakin's skin as his lips trailed down his neck, his tongue brushed against collarbone.

Anakin arched and bit his lip as teeth worried his left nipple and hands trailed down his smooth stomach to caress his thighs. Obi-Wan licked, nipped, and bit his way down Anakin's chest. With one final nip to his hip, he brough his fingers to his mouth.

Anakin couldn't think, only feel. Everything he wanted was currently in his bed moving over him, Obi-Wan was everything.

Anakin gasped when two wet fingers pressed against his entrance. He hissed and arched as Obi-Wan slid one finger passed the tight ring of muscle into his body.

"Just relax."

He moved his hips against the intrusion, trying to adjust to it; it was the oddest feeling of being opened; and when Obi-Wan pressed in a second finger he could feel himself being streched further apart.

Obi-Wan brought his fingers out slowly and pushed them back in at the same pace, crooking his fingers upwards as they slid deeper inside of his Padawan. He smiled as Anakin arched and cried out.

Anakin gasped and tried to push himself more onto Obi-Wan's fingers. White bursts of light erupted behind his eyes when he touched him like that. He started struggling for air as Obi-Wan repeatedly worked his prostate and he felt warm lips wrap around the head of his penis.

He was going to come soon, he could feel it. If Obi-Wan kept swirling his tongue around his tip and up the underside of his cock, this wasn't going to last long. He was reaching his peak.

And then it stopped. Just like that, Obi-Wan pulled away and took his fingers out of Anakin.

Anakin whimpered in disappointment at the loss, but his whimper quickly became a gasp as Obi-Wan pulled them both up in a sitting position. He briefly entertained the thought of what sitting would feel like after Obi-Wan buried himself deep inside his body.

A tongue on his neck and lips under his ear and he was lost again. Groaning as a warm hand cupped his balls and the other wrapped around his straining cock, smearing its leaking pre-cum with a thumb.

Anakin started thrusting his hips as his Master stroked and squeezed him in an unfaltering rhythm. He rocked hard trying to increase the pressure and friction while trailing his hands down Obi-Wan's chest. The faint light in the room glinted off the metal of his right arm.

Wait.

What?

Anakin blinked through his lust fogged haze and took one of his hands from Obi-Wan. As his Master trailed kissed down his neck, Anakin stared at his arm of durasteel.

Admist the pleasure from his body and the rising horror in his mind, everything was starting to get blurry as one thought ran through his mind.

His arm was metal. Where flesh and bone should have been, there wasn't.

No.

He trembled hard as Obi-Wan's hands caressed him.

Please no.

And he came.

>>>

Anakin awoke in a trembling mess. Blankets twisted around him as he struggled to get out of their sweaty embrace. Pushing himself up quickly and drawing air into his shaking lungs, he tried reaching out to the Force to help calm his erratic thoughts and bring him back into focus.

It was a dream.

He ghosted his right human hand over the wet spot between his legs.

Just a dream.

His shoulders slumped.

Anakin looked around his empty bedroom dejectedly, left with nothing but phantom touches and sticky sheets.

>>>

A/N: And there you have it. Anakin's prophetic wet dream;) Sex with Obi-Wan but with a roboclaw. It was a lot easier to write this part than any NC-17s I've done before:) Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: So Special  
Author: Vee017  
Disclaimer: Not mine, it's all George's.  
Spoilers: None.  
Setting: Pre-AOTC. Anakin is about 18.  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Anakin attempts to find out what everyone goes gaga over his Master for and makes some discoveries on his own. ObiAni slash 

Chapter 3

There was something wrong with his Padawan.

Anakin had never been quiet boy. And Obi-Wan knew now with certain clarity that he never would be. So it always worried him when Anakin became silent and avoiding.

If Obi-Wan hadn't used extra training as his punishment before, he would have thought that that had something to with the change. But even if it was, Anakin needed it. He had nearly caused an incident which could have been easily avoided if Anakin had actually _read_ the mission briefing. Yet it was just like Anakin to ignore the notes. But still...what had that look been for that had gotten them into trouble?

Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin always had to be the centre of attention and when he wasn't, he pouted or got himself into trouble.

Though come to think of it, even when he _was_ the centre of attention he tended to pout and get himself into trouble anyway.

And he always tended to look so petulant and wronged every time he did something. The way he'd lower his head and look up at Obi-Wan with those blue eyes half hidden by dark lashes and his lips... He had always had such full lips that became all the more noticeable when he started pouting. It always made him want to...

Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face and started to make his tea. That train of thought would get him nowhere. It didn't matter that the boy had unknowingly seated himself at the forefront of all of Obi-Wan's thoughts. A lot of which were becoming increasingly inappropriate.

When the Sith had this happened? When had he gone from thinking that Anakin was a dangerous child to thinking he was a beautiful young man?

The dangerous part, he knew when that had stopped. It had left him a ways into their training when he had finally started getting to know him; when the barriers came down and they had really started bonding. Anakin wasn't a danger, he was a scared little boy thrown into a world he knew nothing about and had only Obi-Wan to look to for guidance. It had been a rocky beginning but they had gotten close.

The beautiful part though, that had come when Anakin turned sixteen. He wasn't a cute little kid anymore, he was something more. And that had disturbed Obi-Wan more than anything. Things weren't supposed to change like that. He wasn't supposed to become attracted to his own Padawan.

It was wrong.

They were Jedi.

He was Anakin's Master for Force sake. It was his duty to protect him and guide him. To mentor him. And that was exactly what Obi-Wan would do. Anakin trusted Obi-Wan and he would never do anything to betray that trust.

Certain thoughts had to be put aside and they would be. Obi-Wan had always been very good at burying things. Ignoring them. And that was what he would continue to do with these "feelings". Control and ignore.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

Besides, there was something troubling his Padawan, if last nights peculiarities were any thing to go by, as well as this morning's oddities. Obi-Wan was worried and he was going to find out what was wrong with Anakin.

Last night had been...weird. Forget the training, Anakin was always slightly off after a night filled with dreams. He should have known...

_Something had awoken Obi-Wan. He blinked and sat up trying to pinpoint what exactly it was that had brought him out of his sleep. A light touch along his training bond with Anakin and his query was answered._

_A tremor in the Force had brough him back into consciousness. His Padawan, the closest source. And it wasn't the first time he had been jolted awake because of him either._

_Anakin's shields were up, though what felt like some sort of pain was still managing to seep through their bond. Probably another nightmare. The boy was rather prone to them, especially in his younger years. Once he learned how to guard against them they had lessened, some occasionally slipped past his defenses but it was increasingly becoming rare._

_Obi-Wan waited for the tell-tale sound of a door swishing open and his Padawan padding through the hall to knock on his door and ask to stay with him. It was a ritual almost._

_But when minutes passed without any sound, Obi-Wan's curiosity (and worry, since Anakin was usually a creature of nightly habit) got the better of him and he got up to investigate._

_"Anakin?" he said, knocking gently on his Padawan's door._

_Silence greeted him until he heard a faint mumbling of 'I'm fine.'_

_"Anakin?"_

_"I said I'm fine!"_

_"Could you open the door?"_

_"No, just go away!"_

_Obi-Wan nearly flinched away from the door at his Padawan's harsh tone. He shouldn't have, but every time Anakin pushed him away it stung._

_"All right," he said. "But I'm here if you need me."_

Anakin had definitely been acting odd. But then again, maybe it was just Obi-Wan who was reading too much into it.

_You're a dirty old man Kenobi,_ noted his subconscious, _just because he used you for a teddy bear for the past nine years doesn't mean he's going to keep doing it. He's eighteen, nearly an adult. He has to learn to deal with things on his own and isn't going to keep rushing to your bed._

_And if he found out you were lusting over him, you know he'd hate you. It's sick. He's sixteen years younger and you could practically be his father._

Obi-Wan winced at the words that formed in his head. It was true though, Anakin was growing up very nicely and was probably starting to think it weird to sleep with his Master at such an age.

Everything was outgrown eventually, and he had to learn to let go. Anakin would be Knighted one day in the future. He would be a Jedi and they would probably be separated, lucky to see each other for maybe an Atunda tea.

Obi-Wan shook his head. It didn't matter what was happening or would happen, he still had a duty to his Padawan despite misplaced feelings that never should have been there in the first place.

Something was wrong with Anakin and it was his job as his Master to find out what it was, to get the boy to talk to him. He had usually come to him with his dreams and now that he didn't, Obi-Wan was going to have to ask.

>>>

Anakin Skywalker trudged slowly back to his shared quarters with his Master. He had made sure to get up well before Obi-Wan did and be out of their rooms before he awoke and went straight to his classes. It was bad enough that he was taking the disappointment that everything last night was a dream to extremes but for it to have woken Obi-Wan up through the Force was mortifying. He prayed to every deity he knew that his Master had only felt a disturbance and nothing more.

His face had burned with complete embarrassment and panic when he heard Obi-Wan knock at his door. It sounded like he had thought Anakin had had a nightmare. Nice of him to come check up on him but given the circumstances, Anakin would have preferred him to have stayed sleeping or to have ignored him completely.

Moaning pitifully, Anakin just hoped that Obi-Wan had forgotten everything that had happened and would agree silently with Anakin that there was nothing to discuss and everything was peachy. He could pretend everything was normal, that nothing was wrong, that he didn't want Obi-Wan in ways he shouldn't. He really didn't want the speech on how all Padawans form crushes on their Masters and eventually get over them as they become Knights and experience the universe on their own.

Anakin didn't want to be on his own.

He wanted Obi-Wan with him always. They were a good team. They protected each other, took care of each other, their collective skills filled the gaps that the other didn't have. All he wanted was Obi-Wan. Why was that so much to ask?

Anakin pouted at the door to their quarters when he finally reached it. Even going as slow as he could, he reached it entirely too fast. Taking a few deep breaths, he worked on burying his feelings and raising his shields, getting ready to pretend everything was fine.

When the door swished open to admit him, he saw Obi-Wan at his usual spot at the table with a datapad and tea. Anakin wondered if it was a bad sign that his eyes immediately went to the cup Obi-Wan was holding as he brought it to his lips and wished he were that tea cup.

Anakin banished the thought quickly as he gave Obi-Wan his biggest smile and a cordial hello. In hindsight, that may not have been the smartest thing to do as he thought he saw what looked like suspicion start to circle in his Master's eyes.

"You were gone early this morning."

"I, um, had some things I forgot to look up in the archives for one of my classes," he lied.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan stopped, unsure of how to word his concern and then opted for the most direct approach. "Are, are you sure you're all right?"

Anakin laughed nervously. "I'm fine Master really, perfect, you don't have to worry about me."

This was not what was supposed to happen when he got home. Everything was supposed to have been forgotten and left alone. Why was Obi-Wan bringing this up?

"Whenever you say that to me that's when I really worry."

Anakin crossed his arms and shuffled on the spot. Maybe he wasn't so lucky and Obi-Wan knew _exactly_ what he had been dreaming about last night. Maybe this was when the lecture came, but he wanted Anakin to admit to it first so he could reject him in all his rejectable glory.

"Master can we please not do this."

Obi-Wan set his tea down and stood up. "Anakin you'll feel better if you talk about it."

He let out a sarcastic laugh. Oh yeah, what was he supposed to say? _Well you see Master I was having the most erotic wet dream about you last night, the way you touched me and licked me, told me how beautiful I was._ Right. Anakin was sure that would go over _real_ well.

"Whatever's bothering you Padawan you can talk to me. And there is something bothering you. I felt the disturbance last night and whatever this nightmare was about..."

Anakin felt his face growing hot. This was not happening to him. So Obi-Wan really was convinced that it was a nightmare. Why couldn't he let it go? Anakin squirmed. Because he was Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan didn't let anything he deemed important go.

"Can we just drop this?" he tried desperately, trying to plead with Obi-Wan with his eyes.

"No Anakin we can't. If your nightmares are coming back and you won't talk to me..."

Obi-Wan stopped and strained to listen as Anakin interrupted him with a mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said, it wasn't...a nightmare," he gritted out.

"Then what..." Obi-Wan started in confusion before the words and his finally noticing of his Padawan's very bright red face and a leaking emotion through Anakin's heavily shielded end of their bond. He was embarrassed.

Not a nightmare so...oh. OH.

So..._that _kind of dream.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms nervously as his own face started to colour as he started to realize. Anakin's avoidance, his hostility the night before, his completely flushed face...he had practically forced his Padawan to admit to a wet dream.

Sith spit.

He was getting lost in his own little world of embarrassment that he barely registered Anakin's disjointed mutterings about the training salles as Anakin left their quarters hastily once concluding that they were done talking.

Obi-Wan covered his face with his hand as he sought his chair.

How was he to know?

If Anakin wasn't prone to nightmares he wouldn't have pushed. It was normal for boys to do...that. It's not like it was something one controlled. And he should know. He didn't ask Anakin to dance around his dreams without any clothes on and it wasn't like Anakin could ask his fantasies to do anything either.

But then again, Anakin wasn't very likely dreaming about _him_.

A small thought then managed to worm its way into Obi-Wan's mind, and it briefly occurred to him that he shouldn't care, and it really was none of his business who graced Anakin's thoughts but...

Padme.

He grimaced. She was all he could talk about in his early years and even now, the absent Queen still managed to work her way into their conversations.

Forget what he said about feelings and control, Obi-Wan was bitter.

>>>  
A/N: Well, I finished studying for the night and what do I do? Start working on Chapter 4. It's writing itself pretty much so I'm not sure how much will be in there. I have anther full day of studying tomorrow and then my Finals are after that and then, **more** studying for my last Final. So. Much. Readings.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: So Special  
Author: Vee017  
Disclaimer: Not mine, it's all George's.  
Spoilers: None.  
Setting: Pre-AOTC. Anakin is about 18.  
Rating: _**NC-17 for solo sex!**_  
Summary: Anakin attempts to find out what everyone goes gaga over his Master for and makes some discoveries on his own. ObiAni slash 

Chapter 4

Anakin Skywalker had never been more embarrassed in his entire life.

Not even when he had tripped over Master Yoda in front of Master Windu when he had been twelve years old and soaking wet because some idiot whose name rhymed with Berus stole his clothes and towel while he had been swimming in the Room of A Thousand Fountains. Technically though, now that he thought about it, that could have been construed as Obi-Wan's fault too. The only reason he had been in the water was to brush up on his swimming lessons to impress Obi-Wan.

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

Had he _always_ been obsessed with his Master? And only now just starting to realize it?

Anakin stopped in the hallway and slammed his foot repeatedly against the ground trying to relieve some immediate tension. It may not have been dignified for a Senior Padawan to be seen stomping his foot in the halls like a youngling, but he had his reasons. Anyone walking by could go jump off one of the towers.

He huffed and continued walking to the training salles. The droids there were always good for burning off access steam and it would hopefully drain him of all feeling, leaving him pleasantly numb and too tired to even remember what he had been so embarrassed about anyway.

Stupid Obi-Wan.

This was his fault.

And Qui-Gon's.

He was, after all, the one who had introduced them in the first place!

But in all probability, he was quite sure that Qui-Gon didn't think that the cute little slave boy he pulled off of Tatooine was going to be having sexual fantasies about his former Padawan once he came of age.

Most definitely not.

He bet Obi-Wan never thought of Qui-Gon that way... His feet skidded to a halt.

Obi-Wan...surely _didn't_...right? Qui-Gon had been like really old and stuff. And..._surely_...Anakin whined. If there was even any smidgen of truth to what his unrequited love induced thoughts, or paranoid delusions, were whispering, then it would mark the first time he had ever been jealous of Qui-Gon Jinn. Whether or not he had had something that Anakin was desperately starting to want, Obi-Wan was his.

That's all there was to it. Obi-Wan belonged to Anakin and no one else. Living or dead.

Anakin looked down the hall and instead of going to the salles, he changed his direction, suddenly feeling quite subdued. He didn't feel like fighting anymore. He just wanted to sulk alone.

After walking what felt like hours, he found himself wandering into the Temple gardens. Dark trees sprung up high from the tenderly cultivated soil and the smell of fresh cut grass and exotic flowers wafted around him, blanketing Anakin in a comforting cocoon. He finally settled himself beside a small stream that ran through the gardens and sat cross-legged beside it, listening to its soft trickling trying to bring him some form of relaxation.

At least there was one good thing that had come out of his conversation with Obi-Wan today. His Master would finally stop pushing him to talk about things. At least for a while anyway. Maybe next time he'd even think twice before digging. When it was a nightmare, Anakin did appreciate Obi-Wan taking the time to actually listen to him. It seemed like one of the only times he really did. It was like...there was always a space between them and sometimes the gap was wider than it usually was. It was usually fleeting, underlying, but it was there. As much as Anakin liked to ignore it, he still couldn't pinpoint what the problem was and thinking about it depressed him.

Maybe Obi-Wan was trying to distance himself from him. Maybe his admission just a little while ago had tipped Obi-Wan off as to how his Padawan felt about him and now he was going to be even more uncomfortable around Anakin than before.

Anakin laughed mirthlessly. Even if he was completely wrong, _again_, Obi-Wan was probably nearly as embarrassed as he was. Try as he might, Anakin just couldn't picture Obi-Wan having nocturnal emissions, let alone having anything like sex. He was just so..._pristine_. So perfectly Jedi. His first instinct would probably be to meditate away the offending naughty thought.

He probably didn't even masturbate. Anakin's face started to heat, just the thought was enough to illicit images of a naked Obi-Wan sprawled out wantonly, hand trailing down his stomach to wrap around his hard...

Anakin shifted uncomfortably. Thoughts like that were _not_ productive, they only served to make him...uncomfortable.

Whining, he hung his head in his hands and groaned.

Why now? Why did his brain have to start taking his want for Obi-Wan to a whole new level? Why couldn't he just go back to having sporadic dreams about him and pushing them away as nothing.

Because Obi-Wan was something that wasn't allowed. And unless it was comfort from a nightmare, something he couldn't touch.

Obi-Wan was unreachable. And he always would be.

The threat of tears stung at his eyes and he blinked rapidly to chase them away. He would not cry over something out of his control. Jedi didn't do that. Especially not for the reasons he had.

So why now? Why did this have to all spiral out now?

_I never should have kissed him..._

Anakin sniffed. That's when his problems started. When he had shifted from being jealous _of_ Obi-Wan to being jealous of the people_ around_ Obi-Wan. Anakin was his Padawan. And he should have been the centre of Obi-Wan's world. Like Obi-Wan was the centre of his.

Just the memory of gently tracing his Master's lips with his own made his body react again. The rough contrast of his beard against Anakin's own smooth face.

He groaned and took a meditative position. He would calm himself through meditation like he was taught to, give his tensions to the Force, instead of touching himself like he wanted to.

'There is no emotion, there is peace.'

Calming breaths, a clear mind, open to the Force.

There is no emotion.

No emotion.

No...empty, bleak, frustrating...

Anakin hit the ground angrily. He could never meditate properly. He was too...emotional. The only times he had ever achieved it peacefully and fully was when Obi-Wan was with him, guiding him.

But now all he was doing was spreading himself in Anakin's mind. He groaned and fumbled with his belt. Fuck meditation. He'd 'meditate' in his own way.

Sending out a tendril of Force, Anakin confirmed that he was indeed alone before pushing aside his robes and loosening his trousers, to pull out his hardened length.

He ran his hand along it reverently. His thumb tracing the tip. Anakin had always liked his penis, it had exceeded his expectations really. The one good thing about communal showers in the changing rooms was that he got to see Obi-Wan naked. Even now he could see the water as it trailed lovingly down his skin, through the splay of hair that decorated his chest. Anakin had always been curious as to what that would feel like.

There had usually been a few other Jedi showering as well, and Anakin would sneak short peeks their way as well as to Obi-Wan. He remembered wondering if his penis would ever be like his Master's, because at the time his own hadn't been very impressive.

The memory changed, with Obi-Wan still under the running water, only now Anakin was older, he could see himself standing behind Obi-Wan and lowering his head to run his tongue over his Master's shoulder.

Anakin's hand sped up as his fantasy self ran his hands over the Obi-Wan in his mind, biting and licking, pushing Obi-Wan against the wall, fingers sliding inside of him.

Anakin spit into his hand and returned it to pumping his cock, his fingers trailing the veins beneathe it. A sharp bump to his testicles and his hips thrust up.

His other hand descended to cup his balls, massaging and squeezing in time to the action of his hand above.

He worked himself harder as the him in his dream thrust inside of Obi-Wan and pumped into him hard against the wall. Their heads thrown back in ecstasy as tight muscle clamped around him.

He bit his lip as his hand moved lower, he needed more. Something else. His fingers gently brushed the skin beneath his sac as he moved to trace the rippled flesh. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he sucked them quickly before returning them below and pushing one through his entrance. The second followed soon after, thrusting in and out. Anakin gasped and jerked as he touched something. Trying to concentrate he ran his fingers over the spot again and groaned deeply.

Good. So good.

"Ma-ster..."

Stars darted behind his eyes as he threw his head back and stiffened. Come spilt over his hand and onto the ground as he leaned over and tried to recover from his lack of oxygen. A single whispered word was panted out between harsh gasps for air.

"Obi-Wan..."

The images in his mind retracted back into the depths, leaving him with nothing but a hollow in the pit of his stomach.

>>>

A/N: Just a little something before I start my Stats studying for Monday. Thanks for reviewing, each and everyone makes me happy:)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: So Special  
Author: Vee017  
Disclaimer: Not mine, it's all George's.  
Spoilers: None.  
Setting: Pre-AOTC. Anakin is about 18.  
_**Rating: NC-17 for sex and stuff  
**_Summary: Anakin attempts to find out what everyone goes gaga over his Master for and makes some discoveries on his own. ObiAni slash 

Obi-Wan stared unblinking at his now cold, undrank tea as if held all the answers to the universe. And he rather wished it did, because he didn't have any. Matters of the heart has always been so completely out of his league, not having anything more meaningful than a casual acquaintance or one night stand. Nothing special.

Not like Anakin.

And therein lay the problem. Yes, there was always some natural attachment and affection that grew between Master and Padawan but this, this went beyond anything that the Jedi Order would deem 'healthy'. Padawans sometimes grew crushes on their Masters but not the other way around. It just didn't happen. And if it did, Obi-Wan really wanted to know why he had to have landed in the minority.

He also wanted to know why he felt this way over Dream-Padme.

_Hmmm, well maybe_, his mind croaked snidely, _it's because she's Anakin's little angel, remember that? And that he's a hormonally charged straight teenage male. Emphasis on teenage...oh, and straight._

Obi-Wan groaned. He was half way to forty and Anakin wasn't even twenty. It was wrong, and he had no right to feel bitter and just a tad bit resentful of a figment of Anakin's dreams. It was childish.

He was a Jedi Master for Star's sake!

Obi-Wan bit back a humourless laugh. A Master, right. Like that had ever helped him before. Just because he could say it, didn't make him feel anymore like the title with which he had been prematurely endowed.

He was prematurely endowed with a Padawan as well.

If only he'd been older, wiser, more intuned with the Force, and mindful of the universe, then maybe he would never have had this problem with Anakin. He didn't feel like his Master in the beginning at all. He was still a Padawan himself, and then all of a sudden he was without his own Master, slung with a child to raise and train as his protege. And it was a job much too large for one so inexperienced. He knew nothing of children and avoided the creche like the plague. It wasn't that he hated children, he was just...nervous around them.

They needed so much guidance and Anakin...well, he _was_ special wasn't he? No previous Force training, no schooling in the ways of the Jedi, he wasn't a blank slate. He had already had nine years of motherly love and forced slave labour behind him. And then add the title of 'Chosen One'.

He hadn't gotten a Padawan, he had gotten a challenge. Anakin had been so needy, so clingy. And he had the saddest, most hurt face Obi-Wan had ever been subjected to when Anakin felt like he was being rejected.

Obi-Wan hated that look. The first night Anakin had come to him after a nightmare, he had been wearing it, so scared and fearful that Obi-Wan would turn him away, in need of a comfort his Master had never had, and didn't exactly know how to give.

He had pulled the covers back awkwardly and the boy had scrambled in and latched his arms around Obi-Wan's neck, clinging to him in near tears.

And that had been the start of Anakin's indulgence.

No matter what happened, or what Anakin did, Obi-Wan always found that he could never be firm enough, never tough enough. He either gave in, lightened his sentences, or lectured with a half-heart Qui-Gon's own lectures from memory. Anakin was just so hard to discipline. He was...loud, and brash, stubborn and head strong, he didn't listen.

And discipline had become even harder when Obi-Wan began to feel something more for him, and that feeling had to be shunned and buried deep. He was failing the boy as a Master, one petulant or innocent look from those long lash framed eyes and he couldn't help it, he was lost.

Obi-Wan got up and poured his tea in the sink, sighing as he looked over towards the door.

Maybe he should go after Anakin and...and _what_ Kenobi?

He hung his head. _Obi-Wan Kenobi makes a mess of everything. As usual._

Maybe waiting would be the best thing to do, let Anakin get over the majority of his embarrassment rather than being forced to face the person who was quite at fault for it.

Obi-Wan decided to lie down for a bit and wait for Anakin to return. It would give him time to think about what he was going to say. He had to do something to ease the awkwardness didn't he? An apology at least for pushing, but...that didn't even seem right. He'd been worried and it wasn't like he was expecting Anakin to be...well...

He sighed in frustration and ran a hand over his face. He needed to meditate.

>>>

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Anakin shut his eyes tight as he took his hands slowly away from himself. Was this all he was going to do from now on? Depress himself over what he could never have and jerk off in...his head shot up as he looked around.

Temple Gardens.

He was still in the Temple Gardens and doing a little more than the usual wank. Sweeping the area with the Force he was relieved to find that he was still indeed, blessedly alone as he did up his pants and rinsed his hands in the trickling stream.

Shaking off the excess water, Anakin dried his hands off on his pants and glared down at his now covered appendage. This was all _its_ fault. Starting with the very bad habit of draining blood from the brain he should have been using in order to make him ignore everything else around him besides the need for release.

He just might start hating it as much as he loved it. Because wouldn't that have been the perfect end to a perfect day. Getting caught and having it explained to Obi-Wan. Even worse if it was Windu who caught him. Though in retrospect the shock of Anakin's audacity to 'desecrate' the 'sacred' gardens just might give him a stroke of some sort.

But then again, that too would get around to Obi-Wan. Everything did. Whether it was by someone else or Anakin admitted it out right. He shook his head. Obi-Wan could always get anything out of him. It didn't matter how stupid or apparently, how embarrassing. He just couldn't lie to Obi-Wan. Sure he could omit things or just not say anything. But to lie to his Master directly. There was just something about the way Obi-Wan looked at him. The way his eyes lost the green and appeared more grey, and that hauntingly disappointed look within them.

Anakin hated that look. And Obi-Wan would more than likely be wearing it if he ever found out what was going on in his mind.

_"There are no attachments, Padawan."_

_"It's only a crush Padawan, you'll get over it."_

Then he would give him that sad, pitying smile and that look.

It just told him over and over again that he wasn't good enough. And when he was hiding something, it hurt to think that Obi-Wan didn't trust him.

And he wanted him to trust him.

He wanted him to love him.

_A Jedi shall not know love._

Tears danced down Anakin's cheeks as he stared at the semen stained grass below him.

He was pathetic.

>>>

When Anakin finally returned back to their shared quarters it was late. The sun had already sunk low beneath the Coruscant horizon hours before and his feet had only just now found the fortitude to follow the familiar hallways back home.

_When Obi-Wan was most likely sleeping. Real brave, Skywalker._

He was more than relieved that the common room was dark when he entered and he could feel Obi-Wan's Force presence in his room. Anakin shrugged out of his cloak and tossed it to a nearby chair, not caring when it missed and landed on the floor.

He was nearly to his room when his legs stilled and refused to move. Looking towards his own door and then at Obi-Wan's, Anakin felt his heart clench as he moved a hand to touch the door and bit his lip. He shouldn't. He really shouldn't.

But then again, when it came to Obi-Wan, he was never quite able to resist temptation, whether it was to grate on his last nerve or to try and force a smile out of him. Anakin's mouth attempted to quirk into a smile of its own, but he stilled it as his hand palmed open his Master's door. The small lamp on the night stand was turned on and a data pad lay beside Obi-Wan's hand which rested lazily near his head.

Anakin grinned. Data pads put him to sleep too; at least Obi-Wan had changed into his sleep clothes this time. There had been a few mornings he'd come out of his room running a hand over wrinkled and creased clothes complaining about having to iron.

Walking deeper into the room, Anakin finally stood beside Obi-Wan's bed and looked down at him adoringly. His pulse sped up as if he were trespassing but he had travelled this route many times over the years; yet, not for these reasons.

There was no nightmare this time. No monster to chase away within the safety of Obi-Wan's arms. He just wanted to look at him.

And he was beautiful. And so much more lithe than his robes let on. He had more girth than Anakin though, the Padawan being all arms and legs at the moment; but one day, he promised that would change.

Anakin scanned his eyes down along Obi-Wan's body, stopping to linger at the small bit of hair peeking out from the 'v' of his shirt, across covered chest, to stomach, and...Anakin swallowed hard at other places...to his well defined, yet short legs. Anakin couldn't help the smile that formed. His tiny little Master. Though he was nowhere near Master Yoda's height, Obi-Wan was usually half a foot or more shorter than most of the other Jedi.

Including himself.

Anakin loved Obi-Wan having to tilt his head up to scold him. He knew it annoyed him that he was so much taller and remembered when Obi-Wan had first noticed his new growth spurt. He'd realized he had been starting to lecture at Anakin's neck before stopping to look up at his face.

_"When did you get so tall?"_

His tone had gone from irritated to wistfully soft. Anakin had given him his best smile and informed his Master that he could now reach things from the top cupboard for him. He only had to ask. Obi-Wan had shot him the dirtiest look and had been more than likely biting his lip to say that he could use the Force. For then his lectures about frivolous use of the Force would be lost on his Padawan. As if it hadn't been already.

Anakin brought in a steadying breath to stop the overwhelming urge to brush his fingers through Obi-Wan's cinnamon hair, to run his hands along the edges of his face, along his neck and...

But no, he could not, _would_ not touch. No matter how much he wanted to. Watching Obi-Wan sleep was what had gotten him into this situation to begin with.

Sighing softly in resignation, Anakin reached towards the end of the bed and pulled up the light blanket that was always folded there. Anakin had never quite gotten fully used to the temperature change from Tatooine to Coruscant, and even if Obi-Wan thought it was usually warm, Anakin didn't want him to be cold.

He had to again fight his mind's urgings to touch, when Obi-Wan shifted and that stray strand of hair that always fell into his eyes, found its place. It was mocking him. That strand knew what he wanted, knew that he wanted to touch. It was goading him.

He clenched his jaw and fists before turning on his heel and moving out of the room quickly and silently before he went insane. It was a piece of hair for Star's sake. And pieces of hair couldn't consciously tempt someone.

>>>

When Obi-Wan awoke, it felt like a tremor had gone through the Force. The air in his room circulated and whirled as if disturbed.

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Obi-wan noticed a blanket fall and pool in his lap. His brow furrowed. He didn't remember covering up with a blanket. His confusion ended however, when he felt his Padawan's force signature resonating from the direction of his room.

Anakin.

He smiled lightly. The boy had always been concerned with his welfare, even something as small as a light chill. It was his signature that enveloped the room...and it was a swirling mess.

>>>

Anakin stripped himself of his clothes and settled himself into bed on his stomach. He pressed his face deeply into the pillow and groaned. Why did he always have to be so caught up in his emotions? The only place they ever usually led him was into trouble. He just...

Maybe Obi-Wan was right. He was usually _always_ right anyway. Maybe he did need to work harder on controlling his emotions. Obi-Wan hadn't said anything about suppressing, only controlling.

_If you can't master your emotions Anakin, they will master you._

And that's exactly what they were doing now. Just the thought earlier, about Obi-Wan having more than friendly feelings for someone else had deflated him. He had been ready to rip a few training droids apart but instead found himself in the silent solitude of the gardens. Which had thankfully stayed silent and near empty, given what he had been doing.

He sighed and whined softly. No good could come of this.

He was jolted slightly out of his reverie when the sound of his door swishing open caught his attention.

"Anakin?"

"Asleep." Hadn't Obi-Wan been sleeping? Anakin cursed in his head if he had woken him up. He really couldn't do this right now. He didn't want to talk about what happened, and if Obi-Wan brought it up he'd...

The bed dipped to accommodate Obi-Wan's weight as he placed a hand on his Padawan's back, thumb rubbing gently at the skin.

Anakin froze.

This had happened before.

The door, Obi-Wan calling him, sitting on his bed with his hand on his back. He clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tight. Force please no, not another dream. He wouldn't be able to look Obi-Wan in the eye tomorrow if he had an additional dream now and Obi-Wan wanted to reassure him that wet, sticky sheets were nothing to be ashamed of.

He groaned helplessly. "Not again."

With his face buried in his pillow, he didn't see the look of hurt that flashed across Obi-Wan's eyes.

>>>

Obi-Wan looked away and held back from speaking. He should have known that Anakin would be expecting another lecture, or maybe he thought that Obi-Wan was going to dig some more at embarrassing situations.

It was too soon; and Anakin was clearly uncomfortable, given the tension in his back as soon as Obi-Wan touched him.

He lifted his hand away in defeat. He'd just have to wait then. Anakin would either talk to him eventually or this would just become another thing they ignored and never acknowledged again.

"I'm sor-"

"Another dream. This is just a dream."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "Anakin?" He jumped a bit when Anakin's hand placed itself on his knee and moved down his thigh as the boy sat up and faced him. Obi-Wan's heart tore at the sad, downcast expression on his Padawan's face.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to ask what was wrong as Anakin's hand came up to caress the side of his face. He thought him acting a bit odd but still, nothing prepared him for the shock of Anakin's full, red lips pressed firmly against his own. His startled gasp gave the boy's tongue all it needed to push its way inside his mouth.

It was...incredible. It was Anakin. His rash, impulsive Padawan pulling him further onto the bed and straddling his thighs. Obi-Wan was dreaming. He had to be. He had fallen asleep waiting for Anakin and he had never woken up. This was all in his head, it had to be.

Obi-Wan met Anakin's exploring tongue tentatively with his own. He felt like the finest silk; soft, sweet lips that demanded to be given more; teeth clashed together with tongues that left no corner of either's mouths untouched.

It was too real. The feel of Anakin's lips melting against his own, and the Force...he could feel it. This was definitely real.

>>>

It was a bittersweet bliss for Anakin Skywalker. To know that he was dreaming but being able to move about freely. He had done the same thing the last time but had been confused by it at first. This time however, he knew what he wanted, and he didn't care if it was real or not; for it was as close as he'd ever be to Obi-Wan and he would make the best of his dream; this way he could be with him without him really being there.

But this kiss...it was amazing. Warm and alive, and oh so responsive, a tongue trailing his own and invading his mouth. The familiar scratch of his beard against Anakin's skin.

His chest felt like bursting as he pulled reluctantly away from Obi-Wan's lips in desperate need of air.

It was familiar, so familiar. It felt exactly like the kiss he had stolen from Obi-Wan on that mission, only now he was awake and giving to Anakin as much as he got back.

When he felt his lungs calm, Anakin immediately fused their mouths back together as his hands trailed down Obi-Wan's chest and slid underneath his sleep shirt. Anakin groaned at the feel of the light hair that covered his Master's chest and ground their hips together. He knew what he wanted.

>>>

When Anakin started to grind against him, all thought from Obi-Wan's mind fled. He was already half hard and Anakin's movements weren't making it any easier for him to think the situation through. Something was trying to tell him that this was wrong, but another part of him didn't seem to listen.

Obi-Wan nearly jumped out of his skin when Anakin led his hand between his legs. His burgeoning erection pressed firmly against his palm. He groaned as Anakin took his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked it into his hot mouth.

His hips jerked hard as his Padawan's hand found its way into his sleep pants and gripped him. The friction and sensations building between his thighs caused his mind to blank. There was something he should be remembering but he just couldn't quite care. Anakin was on him, over him, around him, he was everywhere.

And while his own hand began stroking and tracing the bulge in Anakin's shorts, his brains seemed to work together to reach a most important conclusion: Anakin was definitely not a boy anymore.

>>>

A/N: I hit a bout of Writer's Block. I went to write my Andromeda chapter, then I came back and all of my plans disappeared. I couldn't remember what I wanted! and of course I don't write anything down. So I redid it all, fighting through the block. I think it turned out okay. Thanks for reviewing! Happy Holidays!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: So Special (6/6)  
Author: Vee017 Disclaimer: Not mine, it's all George's.  
Spoilers: None.  
Setting: Pre-AOTC. Anakin is about 18.  
Rating: NC-17 Summary: Anakin attempts to find out what everyone goes gaga over his Master for and makes some discoveries on his own. ObiAni slash 

Anakin's world had become one of pure ecstasy. The sweet ache in his groin kept increasing as a shudder rippled down his spine when Obi-Wan's hand slipped beneath his waistband to touch hard flesh.

He grunted and bucked his hips as the hand wrapped firmly around his length and began stroking him slowly. It definitely felt better than his own hand had.

When Obi-Wan's thumb brushed over his tip and come laced slit, he had to grab the older Jedi's wrist to steady himself. He couldn't come. Not yet, he wasn't ready to let this go. He moved Obi-Wan hand off of him and ignored his questioned name, instead opting to place a finger against his Master's lips and a quietly whispered 'shhh'. Replacing his finger with his mouth in a quick, but firm kiss, Anakin reached for the hem of Obi-Wan's shirt and lifted it off.

A shaky breath left his lungs as his gaze lingered on the full expanse of Obi-Wan's bare chest. He was perfect, exactly like the stolen glimpses Anakin had caught in the communal showers. Though now, instead of being slicked with water, he was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Anakin worked his hands through the hair on his chest and stomach, enjoying how coarse and soft it was at the same time. He lowered his mouth to skim along Obi-Wan's collar bone, drifting lower to brush a nipple with his lips before running his tongue over the hardening bud and pulling it into his mouth.

The sensitive tissue quickly lost it's lingering softness and peaked in Anakin's mouth as he alternated bites and sucks. He could hear Obi-Wan's breathy moans and sighs, his hands wandering from Anakin's arms to back to neck and hair. His warmth flushed Anakin as he lifted a hand to roll Obi-Wan's neglected left nipple between his fingers causing his hips to roll hard into Anakin's.

His mouth and hand fell away from Obi-Wan's worried chest, and the Jedi Master found himself pushed down onto his back, muffling a contented groan as their bare chests and covered erections were pressed together.

Obi-Wan groaned as his brain somehow managed to clear enough to push in a weak argument as to why this wasn't right. The words 'taking advantage' flashed through his mind a few times as did the rationalization that he wanted Anakin, and Anakin very obviously wanted him back.

As the boy's mouth latched onto the side of his neck, his hips jerked as he found a particularly sensitive spot. Obi-Wan grabbed a hold of his hips as the spot was licked and nipped by a fascinatingly observant Padawan.

He wanted to give in, let Anakin writhe against him until they both reached completion but top brain was persistent in its denial and righteousness. Anakin thought he was dreaming. Why embarrass him like this when he came back to himself?

But...would it embarrass him? If he was dreaming about his Master, he had to want his Master, right? And lower brain wanted Anakin very, very much and was willing to do anything to get top brain to shut the hell up and enjoy.

Lower brain won as Anakin angled his hips in just the right way to make Obi-Wan gasp and arch into him, effectively cutting off all blood flow to top brain. With the inner debate silenced Obi-Wan pulled the bottom of Anakin's ear into his mouth and brough his hips to meet his Padawan's increasingly random movements.

A few more thrusts, hips grinding together in lost rhythm and Obi-Wan felt himself come apart. He grabbed Anakin's thigh as the boy stiffened and tensed as well, before slumping against Obi-Wan in a boneless heap.

Harsh, laboured breathing slowed until calm. Obi-Wan tried to shift slightly as the wetness between them started to grow cold and uncomfortable. Anakin made a small noise and turned into Obi-Wan's neck, his eyelashes fluttering against his skin.

"Anakin?"

"Hmnn?"

Obi-Wan could feel the boy starting to fall asleep as his breathing started to even out.

His stomach clenched as his mind started to churn out two different options.

He could either let Anakin fall asleep and think this entire thing was a dream while he tried to sort things out and promised himself that he'd eventually tell Anakin, but never would.

Or secondly, he could shake him back into full awareness and face things like a man, accepting whatever reaction his Padawans had to this. Whether or not Anakin thinking everything was a dream was actually something he wanted from Obi-Wan or...nothing, as dreams sometimes were, or worse yet, Anakin found it disgusting that his Master was so depraved as to take advantage of him.

But then again...Anakin _had_ basically thrown himself at Obi-Wan. What had he said at the beginning..._Another dream. This is just a dream._ Could he have...

Obi-Wan flushed red. Was it possible that Anakin's...certain...dream the other night _wasn't_ about Padme? Obi-Wan was the one who had brought her up and assumed, but what if...

Steeling his resolve and pushing away his conflicting thoughts, Obi-Wan moved his shoulder that Anakin rested on in an attempt to gain a reaction. When the boy just mumbled and tried to cuddle him further, the older Jedi started shaking his side.

"Anakin? Anakin wake up!"

"Mmmm. I am, m'sleeping."

The boy finally jerked up as Obi-Wan pinched his side hard. Blinking in confusion, his brow furrowed at the sight of his Master half under him. A shift in his position brough his attention straight to his cold, sticky sleep pants.

"I-I-Master, what?"

"You um," Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "You weren't dreaming this time Padawan."

Between blinking and trying to open his mouth to say something, Anakin was lost. Fully conscious, he completely remembered. But there was no way. He had been _sure_ it was a dream, he...Anakin felt the heat creeping up his face and neck as his eyes widened. He had just...with Obi-Wan...and now he was...Anakin's heart constricted.

He...oh Sith...

>>>

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin blushed furiously and attempted a weak laugh as he tried to speak.

"Still uh, still waiting to wake up now."

"Still not dreaming Anakin."

Obi-Wan watched as the realization fully dawn on his apprentice as he started to look like a Taun Taun caught in the headlights. Or even worse a Taun Taun about to bolt out of the place. He watched Anakin's eyes flicker to the door and his body tensed so much it felt like he was going to snap. His shields were becoming fragile at best and the most prominent emotion Obi-Wan could pick up, was fear.

He was scared.

Obi-Wan racked his mind for something to come up with, something to say before the boy ran but got nothing.

So he did the most logical thing he could think of.

He kissed him.

Pulled him down and kissed him.

>>>

There was nothing in the universe that could have prepared Anakin for Obi-Wan kissing him. There had been no warning, no signals, he just kissed him.

It was surreal.

His body gradually relaxed against his Master's as he gave into the warm lips beneath his own. Soft caresses that lingered with each pass and brush of their tongues.

A few more pressed kisses and they parted, resting their forheads against the other's. Obi-Wan ran his hand gently through Anakin's hair.

"I'm still waiting to wake up," he murmured.

"You're not asleep."

Anakin kissed him again and shifted.

"Ugh." He he made a face as his wet pants pushed against him and rolled onto his side. "Dreams aren't this uncomfortable..."

Obi-Wan moved slightly. "I'd most certainly say not."

It was only then that Anakin noticed the twin stain adorning his Master's sleep shorts.

Blushing and lowering his eyes, he smiled. "Guess I was a little aggressive huh?"

Obi-Wan snorted. "A little? Maybe." He sobered as another thought came to him. "Anakin...about today, this morning, I--" He stopped as Anakin began to look uncomfortable. Maybe he'd been wrong and it was about _her_. "Second thought, it's none of my business..."

"You want to know if it was about you?...because it was." He said quietly. He could feel Obi-Wan's jealousy through their bond, his Master was probably in a rare moment unaware that he was projecting. It made his heart flutter with something akin to hope.

"Do...do you regret this?"

_...because it was_. Obi-Wan leant forward and kissed him, childish worries forgotten. "I'm still lying here aren't I?"

"Why do you keep kissing me?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Never. But why?"

He had to know. To really know. This was becoming a reality too good to be true. Obi-Wan was here, with _him_ kissing his residual fears of rejection far, far away.

"I care about you, more than I should."

Any nervousness Obi-Wan had about the admission that bypassed his brain and went directly out of his mouth was erased as he watched Anakin's mouth quirk up into that familiar, cocky grin.

"Does this care involve multiple orgasms?"

Obi-Wan chuckled and sighed. "And here I thought this would be awkward."

>>>

Obi-Wan let his fingers linger on Anakin's Padawan braid as the youth slept nestled against him. Once they had finally cleaned up and changed they had settled into Obi-Wan's bed for the night.

Pressing a chaste kiss to Anakin's forehead, Obi-Wan smiled. He hadn't been expecting a lap full of Padawan when he had gone to talk to Anakin. But what had happened had definitely changed something for them. Something Obi-Wan hoped they were both ready for.

He pulled the blanets up a little more over Anakin's shoulders.

They still had a lot to talk about in the morning, but whatever it was, they'd do it together.

>>>

Hours after Obi-Wan had fallen asleep and in the early light of dawn, Anakin sat awake watching him. His attention this time was drawn to the little mole on the top of Obi-Wan's right cheek. It was an incredibly sexy little thing and he couldn't wait until his Master let him see if he had any moles in _other_ places.

His mouth twitched into a stupid grin.

Obi-Wan was really all his. Dreams forgotten, this could be the beginning of something so special.

END.

>>>

A/N: I finished on time! Yeah! I wanted to finish before the new year and I actually did. I'm shocked. This chapter was so hard to do, nothing wanted to work and then I came up with this ending which I hope fits the previous chapters. I think it does, but who knows. Oooh, ohh and guess what? Today also marks the day I joined and published my first story! New Year's Eve 2000 baby! I don't think I've ever posted anything else on this day since then. I'm happy, it's 2006 in a few hours and I now get to go watch "Young Adam" that's my treat:)

Happy New Year and thanks for all the awesome reviews! Much love!


End file.
